An Unexpected Guest
by paige-mcc
Summary: It's been two days since I got back from New York. It's been five days since Eddie came back to me. I can hold him, kiss him and just be with him. We've been apart for far to long. And now he's back. Life is sweet. Simple. And life is with him. But then what happens when someone from my past comes back? How would Eddie react? *Read to find out* *R&R* *One-Shot*


**Requested one shot by dinadiva. I do only one-shots. If you have a request PM me. Or message/ask me on my tumblr page loren-eddie-leddie. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Sing a song for me."

His strong, muscular arms were wrapped around me protectively and securely. Almost like he is afraid that if he doesn't hold me as tight, I might disappear. A peaceful smile forms on my features and I cuddle in deeper. He gently tightens his embrace. I wrap my arms and lay them on top of his; I stroked his forearm while he sweetly kissed my head.

"Hmmm sing?"

"Yeah."

I stretched out my bent legs on the sofa and found comfort in both Eddie's and I position. We were lying on the couch; Eddie was slightly leaning against the arm of the furniture, while I was resting on top him with my lower body in between his legs. Complete contentment of holding each other overpowered us. I let the moment linger for a few more beats before intertwining my hands with his causing his hold to loosen.

"I can't."

"Why?"

Sighing, I slowly sat up. I felt Eddie's hands fall back on my waist and he swiftly pulled me back to him, spinning me around to face him; I met his incandescent eyes. My lips were suddenly invaded by his. His moved swiftly and harshly against mine. I cupped both of his cheeks and he held my waist tight, pulling my body closer to his. He sucked on my lower lip asking for entrance but I pulled away from the heat of the moment. A soft groan of dissaproval escaped his lips; his eyes were pleading me to continue. I giggled lightly and gave him a chaste kiss. Another groan escaped when I stood up from the couch. Eddie sat up straight and his feet were back on the wooden floor.

My hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "I have to go to Mel's. She wants me to fill her on all that happened in New York."

"She can wait a little bit longer."

Eddie grabbed my hand and heaved me to him. Out of habit, I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and began playing with his black locks. He looked up to me and his arms were around my waist, locking me in place. I drowned staring at his light brown orbs. My eyes trailed down to his lips and back up to his eyes. He had made the same trail, and gently I bit my lip. Eddie sighed and flashed me one of his resplendent smiles.

"Beautiful, stay with me."

I twitched at his line but slowly complied. I ran a hand through his hair and he anticipated my next move. A smirked appeared on my face. Eddie raised his eyebrow, but soon his confusion was replaced by a smug look.

"Stay babe-"

I captured his lips with mine. He returned the kiss with as much passion and force. Each passing moment, we both equally exerted more extortion. Each movement becoming more powerful than the previous. He licked my lips and this time I didn't hesitate. In an instant his tongue was rapidly colliding against mine, tasting every part like it was our last kiss and he needed to savor every bit of this moment. He extracted my body forward as this instant was becoming more aroused. His hands grasped my thighs, and stroked them harshly. A soft, pleading moan made way to my mouth when he parted and began giving tantalizing love bites on my neck. He bit it roughly, marking his territory. Claiming me as his and only his. I was about to push him down on the couch but the moment was interrupted when an obnoxious sound came out of nowhere.

I was interrupted, but Eddie wasn't. He continued his ministrations on my neck. His hands rapidly moved behind me, I felt his hands resting on my butt. I groaned as I wasn't aware that it was there in the first place. He took my phone out of my pocket and reluctantly pulled away. He stared at the screen; I seized his lips once again, and attempted to distract him from the interruption. He kissed me back, but I knew he was looking at whatever that was on my phone.

He pulled away.

"Loren, is your secret admirer still sending you messages?"

I backed away from him, and frantically ran a hand through my hair. The night of my first solo concert in MK rushed back to me. The moment before I was to get ready for my concert, Trent had made his grandeur entrance. I grabbed the phone from his hand and placed it back in my pocket. Whatever he had sent I don't want to know. He had stopped sending texts after that night and I thought he was gone for good. Because all he brings is remembrance of why I wanted to forget my childhood. All the nights and days that I spent looking at the door, waiting for him to enter at any time, the entire heart ache is coming back. He was the one that broke my heart. And I haven't told Eddie about him.

"Babe what's wrong?"

An exasperated sigh came out and I shook my head. "Nothing." Eddie sat up and walked towards me. "Loren…"

"I- it's just that I thought he had stopped. But I guess he's back again…"

"Your secret admirer is a he?"

Eddie slightly raised his voice, letting me know that he didn't like the sound of that. I nodded my head and shifted nervously. He stood in front of me and caressed my cheek. "How do you know?"

"I just do."

I grasped his wrist and held my breath.

"Baby? Who is he?"

"No one."

"Then why are you so worked up about it? "

I stared at his eyes and they were filled with concern. He cupped both of my cheeks and gently kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and gave in his embrace. He wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and laughed bitterly.

"Remember how I told you about my dad, Trent, who left my mom and I?"

Eddie leaned back; he was baffled for a few seconds before complete anger took over his face. I shook my head and he attempted to regain his composure.

"Please don't tell he's the one with _shine up the sky?"_

I nodded and he let out a frustrated sigh. "I also have to tell you that…" He waited for me to continue and I stumble on the words I was about to say. "He came to see me on the night of my MK concert…" Eddie's hands instantly turned into fists and his body went rigid.

"The nerve on this guy!"

He exploded and I walked closer to him. I cupped his cheeks and shook my head. "It's okay." I said below a whisper.

"It's not okay, babe. How dare he come back to see you fourteen years later? Who is he to come back and just act like nothing ever happened? That he never left? What the hell? He hurt you and Nora and expects to get back your trust and affection?"

His body was rigid. I shook my head again. His breathing was hitched, and he shut his eyes as his face was fuming with fury. "Eddie It doesn't matter anymore." I smiled. "He can't hurt me anymore. He doesn't mean anything to me. Now he is just a painful memory that happened years back. His memory is not as harsh, as strong as it was before. He can't hurt me anymore…" I whispered the last part, reassuring myself more than Eddie. He was able to calm down and opened his eyes. I looked at him determined. "He can't." This time I meant it.

"Do you know why?"

His eyes were carefully watching me. My smile widened. "Because of you." I tiptoed to reach his level and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He placed his hands on my waist. "I met you and I learned to love."

He smiled and wiped the tear that was rolling down my cheek.

"I love you."

A nod, then a kiss captivating me.

* * *

I felt the annoying vibrations in my pocket. I roughly took it out and turned the phone off. A twitch of annoyance and a sigh of frustration. I shrugged my shoulders and collected my breath. I began walking towards the entrance of MK when I noticed an unfamiliar black Hummer parked in MK's driveway. A man was silently sitting in it, watching every move I took. His face was covered by the heavy black tinted windows. I detracted my mind from him and entered the club. I heard boisterous conversations, and the clinking of cups colliding against each other. I turned around the gray corner and found Eddie, Max and my mom talking relentlessly. When my presence was known, I was giving an invitin kiss on the lips. I scrunched my nose at the taste of liquor but, nonetheless, I kissed him back. He grinned between our kiss and slowly pulled away.

"You ready to go?"

"I just got here."

"Let's go."

"Wait I want to say hi to Max." He sighed.

"Hi Loren!"

I turned my attention to Max and he warmly waved at me. I reciprocated his action and smiled.

"Take Eddie with you. He's been annoying us non-stop."

"Na he just wants to spend some alone time with Nora."

Max face turned into an odd color between pale white to a rosy tint. My mom coughed and shook her head. I smiled and Eddie began dragging me away. I waved at them and turned around chuckling. Eddie had a tight grip on my hand and pulled me away towards the exit. "So what was it you want to show me?"

Eddie smiled and shook his head. "I told you before, it's a surprise."

"In your apartment? Oh-oh I think we know where this is going to lead to."

"No. It's not that. But it does sound tempting."

"Perve."

"Hey you were the one that mentioned-"

"Loren?"

Eddie and I both came to sudden halt as we looked at the man standing in front of us. My eyes widened and Eddie looked at him confused. He stood in front of me protectively and the man smiled at me. I froze and Eddie looked back at me.

"Um babe do you know-"

"Trent."

I spat bitterly. I narrowed my eyes and his smile faded. Eddie understood who he was, and I expected the worst. _I prepared for the worst_. I clutched his hand and held it tight; pleading him to control himself. Eddie stared at Trent with so much repugnance and fury. "Eddie…" I warned as he took a step forward. He hesitated and stopped. Trent looked between us, his blue eyes carefully watched for Eddie's next move. His head, filled with white and graylocks, turned to me. His smile returned and I stared at him. Unfazed by him, but anger soon found way. That same anger that over powered me when I saw him again after fourteen years.

"What are you doing here?"

I spoke before Eddie, he tightened his hold on my hand, trying to control and halt whatever was running through his mind. He began to breathe heavily and I became aware of the tension that enveloped us. Trent's smile remained.

"I didn't know where to find you except here…. So I've been waiting for a couple of hours. I saw Nora come inside so I thought that you would be coming too. I hope I didn't cause any trouble…" he averted his gaze between us and I chuckled bitterly. Eddie pressed his lips together. Trent cleared his throat.

" Lo- Let's go before we're swarmed by paparazzi."

Eddie said, barely able to get it out. I nodded and we began walking. As we got closer Eddie's grip intensified, I swallowed and cursed when Trent blocked our way.

"Loren I just thought we could talk-"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I-Please, I want to-"

"She said-"Eddie stepped up to him. He was a few inches taller than Trent; I slipped my arm in his and clutched it. He lowered his raised voice and tried to control his anger. "She doesn't want to talk to you." Trent shook his head. "This is between Loren and I. Don't get into this, _Duran."_ Eddie's body went rigid and I tried to push him away from here, but to no avail, he was frozen in place. He stared at Trent.

"Stay away from her. She doesn't want anything to do with you. Haven't you done enough? Do you think that after what you did, you can come back and everything will be okay? Do you honestly have the decency to come back after leaving them for fourteen years and pretend you never did anything? People like you deserve to rot in hell. You don't deserve anything from Loren, not even to explain yourself or a second of her time." He stopped, controlled his breathing and continued. I gripped his arm and Trent stared at him expressionless. "You're lucky Loren is here, you're lucky I can control myself for her. But if there's a next time, and God forbid there won't, I will fuck you up. And that alone, won't come even close to the pain you left when you were gone because you couldn't man up and take care of your daughter and your wife. If I hear from Loren or anybody that you're still sending texts or following her around; I will be personally in charge to take care of you."

Eddie sighed and began walking away, pulling me with him. I turned around and watched Trent's body shake and he turned around. I stared at him and he looked down at the floor. I hope he will be gone. For good. Eddie opened the passenger door and I got in. I watched him walk around the car to open his door. His face was flushed, body tense. He got in and rested his head on the wheel. His body shook with rage. I gave him space to control himself.

"You have no idea how much I hate that basterd."

"I have a pretty good idea."

He looked at me and his face was better. His natural skin tone was returning, he chuckled and turned on the ignition.

"Eddie…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He smiled and nodded. In a swift movement, he kissed me. When he pulled away he whispered. "Anybody who hurts you will not get away. I'll make sure they pay."

His words sunk. Our fingers intertwined. I smiled knowing that that's a promise he will keep forever.


End file.
